The American Troubles
The American Troubles was an ethno-nationalist period of conflict during the 2020s and early 2030s. It is sometimes described as a "guerrilla war" or a "low-level war". The conflict began in late 2027 with the Fall of Montgomery, Alabama, to the Sovereign Citizen's Alliance, and is usually deemed to have ended with the Liberation of Mobile in early 2029. The conflict was primarily political and nationalistic, fuelled by ethnic and religious tension. A key issue was the Price administration's open door immigration policy to attract skilled labor, and in general the United States adoption of more egalitarian social policies towards non-whites. White-nationalists wanted to expel all non-white immigrants from the US, or failing to establish a "white homeland" via political secession. The conflict began during a campaign to end institutional discrimination towards minority groups by the Booker administration. More conservative state governments attempted to obstruct this effort and were accused of supporting police brutality; it was also met with violence from left-wing groups and minorities, leading to controversy surrounding which side provoked which. Increasing inter-communal violence, and conflict between white-nationalist youths and police, eventually led to riots across the Midwest and Southeast in August 2023 and the deployment of National Guard troops. The emergence of armed militias led to the subsequent warfare over the decade. The main participants in the American Troubles were far-right paramilitaries such as the Sovereign Citizen's Alliance (SCA), the American Vanguard , Anti-Communist Action (ANTICA), and the National Coalition of Identitarians (NCI); left-wing paramilitaries such as Anti-Fascist Action (ANTIFA) and Americans United; the US National Guard; and political activists and politicians. White-nationalist militias carried out a campaign of domestic terrorism and guerrilla warfare against centrist and left-wing governments. Left-wing groups targeted conservatives and white-nationalists alike, and in some cases centrists and other liberals in what they claimed was retaliation. US military forces undertook a counter-insurgency role, primarily against the white nationalists. There were some incidents of collusion between the military and left-wing paramilitary units. The American Troubles also involved numerous riots, mass protests, and acts of civil disobedience, and led to increased hostility between America's many ethnic groups. More than 4,300 people were killed in the conflict, of whom 52% were civilians, 32% were members of the US armed forces, and 16% were members of paramilitary groups. There has been sporadic violence since the Good Friday Agreement was signed, including a campaign by anti-ceasefire republicans. Background 'The Great Reset' Main article: Great Reset Chronology of Events '2016 presidential election' 'Mueller investigation' 'Civil rights campaign and alt-right backlash' Beginnings Battle of Mobile and Fall of the SCA By the time of the inauguration of Dylan Price, the SCA had withdrawn to the city of Mobile, Alabama on the Gulf coast after US special forces continuously disrupted their supply lines and communications, while being pushed back by state National Guard forces. President Price's first act in office was the signing of an executive order ordering the deployment of US Army regular forces to crush the remaining SCA forces. These would be reinforced by air units and a naval contingent to blockade the city and prevent the insurgents from escaping. During the buildup of forces, the SCA made every effort to fortify the city and its surrounding areas, including setting up barricades, constructing makeshift weapons, and installing booby traps. The assault began on February 10, 2029. Motorized infantry and armor advanced through the northern suburbs and began clearing them out of insurgents. Progress was hindered by the fanaticism of the SCA; there were numerous cases of fighters "surrendering" and detonating suicide bombs, among other such tactics. Casualties on the part of the federal forces increased substantially, but after three days they were inside Mobile proper. The navy, meanwhile, took out makeshift coastal defenses and landed two battalions of Marines, which went on to take Brookley Field Airport, further cutting off escape, then moving north to link up with the Army troops. By the 16th, the SCA, now numbering about 2500 fighters, held a handful of city blocks including city hall. That day, however, a bombing run on the government plaza resulted in Supreme Commander Michael Wallace being fatally injured, all but destroying morale. Instead of surrendering, however, the remaining insurgents chose to launch a suicide charge against the federal forces, resulting in almost all of their deaths, except for around a hundred taken prisoner. On February 17, major combat operations in Mobile were declared over. Aftermath Category:21st-century conflicts